


A noite das mamães

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [23]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends bonding, Friendship, Gen, girls friendship, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Depois de muito tempo sem se reunirem, Chrissie, Dominique e Veronica celebram sua amizade juntas, lidando com uma tarefa árdua que elas já conhecem muito bem. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie")





	A noite das mamães

A/N: Essa história se passa dentro do universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Eu dirigi de volta para casa, depois de nos despedirmos de Brian e dos meninos. Pelo retrovisor, dava pra ver meus filhos e como estavam lidando com a viagem de seu pai. Louisa ainda era uma bebezinha de alguns meses, então, por enquanto não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo. Já Jimmy, que era sempre muito emotivo como eu, demonstrava claramente sua tristeza, mas eu sabia que ele estava lidando com tudo isso como podia, para cumprir a promessa que tinha feito ao pai, de cuidar de mim e de Louisa.

Partia o meu coração ver meu menininho daquela forma, mas pedir pra que ele não ficasse daquela forma não o faria se sentir melhor. Pensei no que fazer para que ele soubesse que eu o entendia.

Me virei e dei um sorriso compreensivo, Jimmy se esforçou e conseguiu sorrir de volta, logo depois desmanchando o sorriso, voltando a ficar pensativo.

Quando chegamos em casa, ele apenas deitou no sofá, olhando pro teto. Eu me sentei pertinho dele, com Louisa em meu colo. Jimmy se sentou, encostando a cabeça no meu braço desocupado. Deixei a televisão nos distrair naquele momento.

Em um certo instante, Louisa começou a chorar de repente e eu chequei todos os motivos que pensei que justificassem seu choro, mas não era nada do que pensei. Só me restou uma resposta, era saudade do pai dela. com certeza. Enquanto tentava acalmar minha filhinha, tinha certeza que os dias seguintes não seriam fáceis pra nenhum de nós três.

Quando Louisa foi se acalmando, diminuindo os gritos até se tornarem soluços abafados, o telefone tocou, deixando-nos alertas. Me levantei para atender, sem ter ideia de quem poderia ser.

-Alô? - atendi, incerta.

-Chrissie, sou eu - reconheci a voz de Veronica - eu estava aqui pensando em chamar vocês pra jantar, o que acha?

-Como uma noite das Queen Girls? - deduzi - eu estava brincando mas, já que sugeriu, não acho que seja má ideia, vai fazer bem pras crianças saírem um pouco.

-Pois é, e pra mim vai ser bom receber vocês - concordou a sra. Deacon - os meninos e a Laura ficaram meio tristinhos também, bom, então você vem?

-Vou, vou sim, logo chego aí - assegurei - a Domi também vai, não?

-Sim, já confirmei com ela - Veronica contou - vou ficar esperando vocês.

-Certo, até mais então - respondi e desligamos.

Logo fui avisar meu menino de que iríamos à casa da tia Roni, o que conseguiu animá-lo, já que ele amava brincar com os irmãos Deacon. Assim, eu e meus filhos fomos até a casa de John e Veronica.

-Oi - ela logo veio nos cumprimentar - oi Jimmy, tudo bem?

-Tudo sim - assentiu meu menino, um tanto tímido.

-Vem, entrem, a Dominique já deve estar chegando - Roni nos apressou para entrar e logo Jimmy encontrou com os meninos, que o levaram para brincar na sala enquanto íamos pra cozinha.

De um jeito muito parecido, eu e Veronica deixamos nossas garotinhas uma ao lado da outra, o que nos fez rir.

-Então, o que vamos fazer? Vim preparada pra te ajudar - ofereci.

-Prestativa como sempre - Veronica ponderou - obrigada por isso minha amiga, mas não se preocupe tanto com o jantar, estou mais preocupada com você.

-Comigo? - estranhei - mas eu estou bem, de verdade...

-Ah essa não cola comigo, sra. May - rebateu ela - se quiser me contar, estou ouvindo.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ou me livrar da vergonha, a campainha me salvou.

-Deve ser a Domi - adivinhei e me levantei depressa para atendê-la.

-Chrissie! - ela disse o meu nome, como sempre fazia quando me via.

-Oi, estávamos só te esperando - respondi com um sorriso - oi Felix, oi Rory.

-Oi tia Chrissie - responderam as crianças.

-Os meninos estão brincando lá na sala - avisei e os pequenos Taylor foram ao encontro dos amigos.

Dominique veio comigo até a cozinha e Veronica ainda estava me encarando, não de um jeito ruim, era de preocupação.

-Pois é, aqui estamos nós - resumiu a sra. Taylor - depois de quanto tempo mesmo?

-Acho que a última vez que nos reunimos assim foi antes do Robert nascer - ponderou Veronica - já faz... 7 anos! Poxa vida...

-Mas acho que a gente nem se deu conta disso... - eu acrescentei - de qualquer forma, acho que é porque nós sempre estamos nos vendo.

-Tem outro motivo pra podermos nos reunir agora - Dominique levantou a questão - os meninos foram viajar outra vez e dessa vez, a Chrissie ficou. É isso que tá te chateando? Saudade do Brian, que fazia tempo que você não sentia porque está sempre com ele?

-Ai, gente... - murmurei, constrangida.

-Ah obrigada Domi, era justamente isso que estava tentando arrancar dela, mas de uma certa forma, eu já sabia que era isso - Veronica disse satisfeita.

-Certo, vocês me pegaram - ergui as mãos em rendição - mas vocês sabem exatamente o que estou sentindo.

-Bom, isso é verdade - Roni admitiu.

-Sempre sentimos isso quando eles estão longe - acrescentou Domi, um tanto pensativa - nunca fica mais fácil, a gente apenas se acostuma.

-Mas não é só isso... - confessei, sabendo que podia confiar nas minhas melhores amigas.

-É por causa das discussões... - Roni entendeu e eu assenti.

-Ah Rog mencionou isso - Domi soube de imediato do que estávamos falando - tem sido bem tenso o clima das gravações e, pra ser sincera, ele tomou as dores do Brian.

-Eu sei, e não me importo com isso, quer dizer, calma, isso ficou confuso - Veronica deu um suspiro - o problema é que acho que o John chegou impondo demais sua vontade, claro que eu acho justo ele contribuir mais sobre a visão do álbum e o estilo da música, mas eles deveriam chegar a um acordo comum e não foi bem isso que aconteceu, pelo menos não antes das brigas.

-Sabe o que eu falei pro Brian sobre isso? - respondi - que era a vez dele de ceder um pouco, que ele teve 10 anos pra fazer músicas no estilo que ele ama e não custava dar oportunidade ao John de fazer as coisas um pouco do jeito dele.

-É, sim, acho que concordo com você - ponderou a sra. Deacon - o John também é muito teimoso, eu falei pra ele aceitar uma sugestão aqui e ali do Brian, mas ele disse que não queria mais nenhum solo de guitarra infinito nas músicas dele.

-Ai meu Deus... - eu tive que rir pelo comentário dos solos - eu só sei que o Bri se sentiu tão culpado, mas tão culpado, porque sem querer essa discussão acabou me afetando.

-Ah me afetou também - Veronica concordou comigo - toda vez que o John chegava nervoso, já sabia que era por causa do Brian, eu disse pro Johnny não implicar tanto e lembrar que eles eram amigos.

-Eu também falei algo parecido - suspirei - pelo menos eles chegaram a um acordo. E eles sempre foram tão amigos, desde que se conheceram...

-Pois é, lembro de quando o John me contou que ia fazer a audição pra banda, e ele gostou do Brian de cara.... - recordou Veronica e Chrissie sorriu, lembrando também - Ainda bem que eles conseguiram se entender, e bem a tempo da viagem - suspirou Roni, aliviada - já pensou se eles perdem as estribeiras sem a gente por perto?

-Nesse caso, sempre temos o Jim pra remediar - Dominique se lembrou dessa vez, e dei outro sorriso - eu acho que essa foi a pior briga deles até hoje, não? Essa e aquela em Rockfield Farm, que o Rog se trancou no armário.

-Ah é, com certeza - consegui rir - mas brigas, querendo ou não, sempre fizeram parte do Queen, desde o começo, porque os meninos não são iguais.

-Eu também lembro bem do John contando quando entrou pra banda - a sra. Deacon contou - era mais o Freddie e o Brian que discordavam.

-Eu não acompanhei essa fase, mas imaginei que fosse assim - Dominique comentou - mas toda banda passa por isso, é comum.

-Mais uma coisa pra nos acostumarmos - falei, e elas sabiam exatamente do que eu estava falando, de todas as coisas que faziam parte de ser esposa de um astro do rock.

Depois de constatar isso, finalmente comecei a ajudar Veronica com o jantar, Dominique se ofereceu para olhar as crianças.

-Vocês precisam ver o que nossos filhos aprontaram - ela anunciou, deixando eu e Roni preocupadas.

Apesar da sopa que estávamos fazendo ainda estar cozinhando, diminuí o fogo para verificar o que fez a sra. Taylor ficar tão surpresa.

A sala de estar dos Deacon tinha sido ocupada por uma grande tenda feita por lençóis, cadeiras e vassouras, por debaixo dela, estava Robert, Rory, Michael, Felix e Jimmy sentados em roda, entre eles, bonequinhos de Star Wars que eram dos meninos Deacon.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, parecia que Rob e Jimmy estavam se revezando para contar uma história, enquanto os outros prestavam atenção.

-E então o Luke disse... Mãe? - Robert se interrompeu, notando nossa presença e todas as crianças se voltaram para nós - desculpa pela bagunça...

-Não, tá tudo bem - Veronica se aproximou da construção improvisada, checando seu interior e estrutura, orgulhosa da engenhosidade do filho - você fez tudo isso sozinho?

-Não sozinho mãe, todo mundo ajudou - Rob fez questão de dar crédito ao irmão e aos amigos.

-Mas a ideia foi toda dele, mãe - Mike disse num meio tom entre acusação e orgulho.

-Não tem problema, sério, eu achei que a barraca ficou muito legal - Veronica deixou claro às crianças - mas espero que todo mundo também ajude a arrumar antes de ir embora.

-Temos que ajudar mesmo, mãe? - Rory perguntou, um tanto preguiçosa.

-Sim, senhora - Dominique assentiu vigorosamente - não ouviu a tia Roni, mocinha?

-Ah tá bom - a srta. Taylor acabou aceitando.

-Mas antes disso Rory, eu tenho boas notícias - brinquei com ela - o jantar tá quase pronto!

E ao dizer isso, as crianças foram correndo até a cozinha, o que nos fez rir.

-Isso é porque você disse "quase", Chrissie - comentou Dominique - imagina se você dissesse que estava pronto?

-Eles provavelmente sairiam voando - Veronica brincou também.

Enquanto esperamos a sopa terminar de cozinhar, as crianças nos ajudaram a colocar a mesa. Eu e Veronica ajeitamos Louisa e Laura nas cadeirinhas, e assim, eu fiz questão de servir a sopa que tinha feito para todos.

Era claro que Veronica e eu comemos por último, já que alimentamos nossas filhinhas primeiro. A pequena Deacon não era muito fã de vegetais, assim como seu irmão Mike, mas era incrível como todos os outros, inclusive meu Jimmy, tinham gostado muito e até repetido. Jimmy estava brincando com Louisa enquanto eu jantava, assim como Robert se encarregou de cuidar da irmãzinha.

-Eles são uns amores, não são? - comentei para Veronica sobre nossos filhos mais velhos.

-Ah sim, pequenos homenzinhos - ela riu - mas o Bobby sempre me ajuda muito.

-Felix também - Dominique entendeu do que estávamos falando.

Parecia que, por mais que fosse difícil para uma criança entender a profissão de seu pai, de ficar tanto tempo fora e longe da família, nossos filhos também entendiam a saudade e que era necessário pra todos nós fazermos esse sacrifício. No entanto, por cada uma das nossas famílias, Mays, Taylors e Deacons, saberem exatamente o que um e o outro estavam passando, nossa amizade era uma das principais coisas que nos ajudava a lidar com tudo isso.

As crianças brincaram um pouco mais, e quando estávamos nos preparando para ir embora, ouvimos o telefone tocar. Veronica pediu que esperássemos um pouco, e depois de um tempo em que ela tinha atendido, nos chamou de volta.

-É o John, acabaram de se hospedar no hotel - ela disse animada - eu contei que vocês estão aqui, Roger tá na linha, Brian tá esperando pra falar, depois dele.

Dominique logo assentiu, entendendo, pegando o telefone das mãos de Veronica.

-Oi, meu amor - ela disse, sem conter a emoção - pois é, foi uma coincidência, as crianças? Sim, estou aqui, que bom, Rog, fico mais tranquila assim, amanhã não é? Tá bom, vou ficar esperando, tá, espera só um pouco - nisso, ela tirou o telefone da orelha só um pouco - Rory, Felix, é o papai, ele quer falar com vocês.

-Pode ir primeiro, Rory - Felix foi cavalheiro com a irmã.

-Papai? - a menininha disse meio incerta - oi, eu tô bem, com saudade só, você vem logo? Eu sei, eu entendo, também te amo, tchau.

Ela então passou o telefone para o irmão.

-Oi, pai, tudo bem? - disse Felix - fez boa viagem? Aham, eu tô sim, claro, pode deixar, também te amo, tá bom - ele fez uma pausa e olhou pra mim - tia Chrissie, meu pai pediu pra avisar que o tio Brian vai tá na linha agora.

-Ah sim - eu sorri, contente por ter chegado minha vez, logo atendendo o telefone - Bri, sou eu, como você tá, meu amor?

-Oi, eu tô bem, mesmo - eu o ouvi suspirar por cansaço - tirando o cansaço da viagem, estou bem, sabe Chrissie, eu e o John conversamos muito, acho que agora, de verdade, estamos bem um com o outro.

-Ah que bom Bri, só continua assim, tá bom? Não esquece disso, tá? - quase implorei a ele, mas agora estava confiante de que meu marido não causaria mais nenhuma briga.

Pode deixar, vou me comportar bem e ninguém vai se queixar de mim pra você, prometo - ele disse um tanto risonho - Freddie mandou um beijo pra vocês todas.

-Manda outro pra ele também - quis retribuir o gesto de carinho - fica bem, tá? Me liga de novo quando puder, eu te amo muito, Bri.

-Também te amo muito, demais - ele me respondeu e senti a saudade em sua voz - posso falar com o Jimmy só um pouquinho?

-Claro, claro - eu respondi e prontamente entreguei o telefone para o meu filho, que logo entendeu que ele poderia conversar com Brian agora.

-Pai? - disse o meu menininho, um pouco incerto no começo, mas depois deu um sorriso enorme - sim, sim, eu tô com muita saudade, é, eu sei, mamãe disse isso também, mas eu estou cuidando delas, aham, a Lou tá bem, chorou um pouco, mas mamãe canta pra nós e fica tudo bem, tá bom, também te amo, tchau.

A ligação tinha terminado e Jimmy ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer.

-Posso te entregar tia, Roni? - ele perguntou a Veronica.

-Sim, meu amor - ela sorriu pro meu filho, pegando o telefone dele - aham, sou eu, tudo bem Brian, então tchau, fiquem bem, tchau.

E foi assim que ela finalizou a ligação. Apesar do sentimento de saudade, aquele momento e toda a noite nos tranquilizaram e nos ajudaram a lidar com a falta dos meninos. Além da união deles, eu sabia que sempre poderia contar com a união entre eu, Veronica e Dominique.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, acho que deu pra entender que a história se passa em 1982, quando os meninos foram para Montreal, terminar de gravar o Hot Space. Acabei deixando essa ideia no ar e ela não coube em Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, então escrevi essa história extra. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
